The Rose Petals That Fluttered
by XxDarkCookiexX
Summary: "What is my purpose in this world?" He asked, an innocent smile appeared on her face, "Even if you think that your life will never change, no matter how much sorrow or pain you felt...I'm sure that after all you've suffered, you would find the most precious thing in your life that you would want to never, ever change." He looked down and smiled, "Maybe I already have."


**A.N. **Oh my gosh guys, you can't believe how much I missed writing stories in this site. But anyways, just a little reminder. This is a twist based off the anime called: Clannad.** (If anyone is confused by the storyline or how I make the characters a bit to OOC or if I make the story AU.) **The anime had a great storyline and it really made me cry a lot, I luv the way it touched my heart and how each character had their own sad backstories and how they ended up having a wonderful ending.

Characters In This Chapter:

(Main Character) Tomoya Okazaki - Shadow The Hedgehog

Personalities: They both have a sorrowful life and both think that this world **(Or referred in Clannad "town" instead of world, but I thought it would fit Shadow's personality better.)** will never ever change. **(Tomoya's mother died when he was born, similar with Maria and Shadow.)** Perfect for Shadow's character!

(Deuteroganist) Nagisa Furukawa - Amy Rose

Personalities: Though Nagisa seems a bit shy, both seem to be cheerful and energetic. They both would stand up to her friends and would give their best at anything. They're both sweet and kind, and have a crush at the main character. **(WHOOP. WOOO!) **

* * *

><p><strong>"The Rose Petals That Fluttered"<strong>

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Rain poured down on Station Square, everyone stayed indoors as the rain poured heavier each by the minute. The sun was nowhere to be seen as it was hidden behind the dark grey clouds._

_Alone, nobody seen on the streets other than him, the black hedgehog mind was filled with deep thoughts. A sigh escaped from his lips, closing his eyes, as he continued to walk._

_He looked up, his eyes still closed, feeling the rain pour on his fur. "Why the hell am I here..." He thought, "No matter how many times I try to save them, they still reject me..." Thinking back the memories at the back of his head, he remembered the times how the citizens would cheer for that...faker._

_** "Thank you, Sonic!"**_

_** "You're our hero, Sonic!"**_

_** "Ahhhhhh!~ WE LUV YOU SONIC!~"**_

_** "Thank you so much, Sonic." **That faker..._

_His hand curled into fists, "What does faker have that I don't..." He muttered under his breath. _

_"Shadow...?"_

_He didn't turn around, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a tint of pink. "Why the hell is she out here at this type of weather..." _

_At the back of his head, he remembered how much the pink hedgehog loved chasing the blue blur, how much she would always cheer for him..._

_"It's none of your business." He said nonchalantly. Without turning back, he continued walking along the path, but the pink hedgehog stopped him. "Shadow, you better get inside. You could catch a cold." Shadow scoffed at what she said._

_"As an immortal, I do not catch colds, unlike you mortals. What about you? Why would you be out here at this type of weather anyway?"_

_The pink hedgehog stepped back at his harsh tone, but pulled it off with a smile. "I have to run a quick errand. And besides, I have an umbrella." She replied confidently, but that wasn't a good enough reason for Shadow._

_"It isn't safe out here, Rose. You should go back."_

_Amy raised an eyebrow, "You should too! No matter how "immortal" you say you are, it isn't safe for you to be out here either!" He rolled his eyes and finally turned around, crossing his arms. "And since when did you care for my health?" "I care for all my friends, Shadow. Including you." She replied. Both stared at each other, jade to ruby orbs. The black hedgehog sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give in, he nodded. "...fine." This made Amy's eyes widened in shock, she didn't expect him to gave up easily._

_"Well, you're welcome to stay with me until the rain stops." She offered._

_Shadow shrugged, it was her decision if she wants him to stay at her house. Amy grabbed his hand and started to run, it wasn't as fast as Shadow could run, but it was fast enough to get them there in less than ten minutes._

_Upon arriving at her doorstep, she took the key from her purse and unlocked the door. "You could stay in the guestroom," Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why would humans have a 'guestroom' when there is already a 'living room'?" Amy was certain that he almost made her eye twitch, "Uhhh...Because of reasons?" The black hedgehog rolled his eyes. Amy led him to the guestroom, and left afterwards._

_Shadow sat on one of the seats, watching her leave the room. He looked over to the fireplace, watching the fire burn endlessly as the light reflected on to his eyes._

_**"Goodbye, Shadow..."**_

_He slightly jumped, he held his hand up to his forehead. "What...was that..." He muttered._

_"Hey Shadow."_

_Looking at the doorway, Amy stood there, she held a tray with two mugs on it. "I made some hot chocolate for us, would you like some?" Without replying, he took a mug from the tray and held it up to his mouth._

_"Mmm..."_

_"Is it good?" Amy asked, hopefully wishing that it was._

_"Yeah." He mumbled. She sat beside him, a couple feet away from each other. "So how has it been?" She asked, sipping her hot chocolate._

_"Not much..."_

_She stopped in the middle of drinking her hot chocolate, and looked at him. "Why? Something wrong?" He didn't reply, he just stared at the ground. "Shadow-"_

_"Rose...When will anything in my life change...? When all I ever did is put everyone in danger?" He muttered, Amy still able to hear it._

_Taken aback from his words, the pink hedgehog looked away. Knowing how much his life tortured him, she didn't know how to respond to that. She took a glance at him, who was still face to face with the floor, as if they were having a staring contest._

_She knew he was talking to himself, having his own world. "A world full of pain that is." She thought. Even if it wasn't her place to say, she stood up, getting his attention. An innocent smile crept upon her face._

_"Even if you think that your life will never change, no matter how much sorrow or pain you felt...I'm sure that after all you've suffered, you would find the most precious thing in your life that you would want to never, ever change."_

_She widened at what she said, "Never in my entire life have I said anything like that." She thought. Her cheeks were bright pink, making Shadow slightly smile._

_"I...I guess your right, Rose." He said, brightening up her mood._

_"I just gotta find it, huh?" He thought, he looked at Amy and saw the way she smiled at him. He chuckled, looking away._

**_ "Maybe I already have." _**

* * *

><p><strong>End Of Prologue. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it's a bit short, I promise to update soon and make the next chapter a bit longer. It's our exams, so I don't have the time to update since a pile of books are in my hands. Also, I deleted my other stories since ever since I came back, I realized the way I wrote my stories and...uh...they were too..."something" for me. Lol, haha. Also, I would be needing a few OC's, so if you are willing to volunteer, PM me. Make sure to tell their personalities, and powers...etc.<strong>

**-D.C**


End file.
